heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper
Pepper is one of the original fifteen puppies of Pongo and Perdita in the 101 Dalmatians franchise. Appearances One Hundred and One Dalmatians Pepper first appears watching Thunderbolt with the other Dalmatians, although it is unclear which pup Pepper is, as Pepper is never mentioned by name in the scene. However, later in the movie, Pongo sees all of his puppies and does call Pepper by name. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Pepper did not physically appear in the series; however, Pepper has been mentioned on numerous occasions. * The name appears on a picnic basket in "The Dogs of DeVil." * The name also appears on a photo reel in "Frisky Business." * Cruella verbally names Pepper in "The Making of..." Printed media In Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories book, there are various stories about 101 Dalmatians. Amongst many of the stories in the book, some feature Pepper. One of which is named One Lucky Pup where the Dalmatians head out on a picnic and are unable to find where Lucky is. Pepper is able to deduce where Lucky may be and leads the others to find Lucky by a peach tree. In said story, Pepper is referred to as a "he." In Special Delivery, Pepper and Rolly see a dog food delivery van and sneak into it, where they have a snack inside. However, the van is driven back to a depot where they come up against a guard bulldog. It acts intimidating at first, but Pepper acts brave against it, before it realizes that the two are Pongo and Perdita's pups and helps them return back to the Dalmatian Plantation. Pepper comments on being able to stand up to the bulldog when he returns home with Rolly. Trivia * Pepper has not been specifically designated as male or female; as such, the definite gender for Pepper has raised a lot of debate. Some believe Pepper to be male; however, they are presumably mistaking Freckles for Pepper. Others believe Pepper is female, claiming her to be one of the pups wearing a blue collar in the "Thunderbolt" scene. ** In Disney's 365 Bedtime Stories book, there are two stories which address Pepper's gender. One of which is called Patch's Plan where Pepper is referred to as "Patch's sister." However, in the story One Lucky Pup, Pepper is referred to as a "he." So, in the same book, Pepper has been addressed as both male and female. ** In regards to the collar argument, with the Diamond Edition release of One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Pepper is referred to as a "he," and wears a red collar in all of the promotional artwork and products, supporting the argument that he is male. However, with an official Disney test on "Oh My Disney" asking, "Which 101 Dalmatian are You?" to tie-in with the Diamond Edition release, the image for when you get Pepper is a Dalmatian with a blue collar, supporting the female case. Category:Characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Siblings Category:Kids Category:Sons Category:Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Disney characters